Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Sheila Rae, The Brave
Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 1Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRYs16Ej1AE (story begins) Sheila Rae the Brave (the story starts) Narrator: Sheila Rae wasn't afraid of anything. (Sheila Rae fears nothing) Sheila Rae: I love spiders. (she likes spiders) Louise: Well, If you love it, They kiss it. (Sheila obeys) Sheila: Okay. (Kisses it) Louise: She did it. (claps and cheers) All: Eww... Gross. Edd: Ugh! That's not good. But Sheila likes him. Sheila: Huh? (turns around) Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh... Hello there. Eddy: What's up? Sheila: Who are you guys? Ed: You should know who we are. (We gave her a list of our names) Dexter: See? Sheila: I see. I'm Sheila Rae. Mushu: My. You really are a brave hero, who fears nothing. (Jimmy gasps and eyes became lovehearts) Courage: Now what's up with you, Jimmy? Jimmy: You really are brave. Bubbles: Looks like he's attracted to Sheila Rae. Sheila: Really Jimmy? Look at you. You're a dwarfish like mouse and your eyes are big and cute. Buttercup: What did you call him? Jimmy; Sheila, I'm a Goodman's Mouse Lemur. Blossom: He sure is. (Sheila sighs) (happily) Narrator: She wasn't afraid of the dark. (she fears no dark) Louise: Are you sleeping Sheila Rae? Ricky: I hope she is. Sheila: What? Stacey: Yeow! Sheila: It's just the dark, Guys. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Narrator: She wasn't afraid of thunder and lightning. (thunderclaps) Sheila: Did you see that? Cow: That was thunder. (We looked) (to see what was wrong) (Rain pours along) (downward) (Thunderclaps) Louise: Yikes! Chicken: Ooh! Sheila: Cool. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Narrator: And she wasn't afraid of a big black dog at the end of the block. (a tug of war game plays) (Sheila moans and groans) (while pulling) (Louise hides) (for cover) Robert: If I hadn't tell you this before, Sheila Rae is my cousin. Tanya: Then that really is true. Dexter: You stupid dog, Let that teddy go! Baboon: I don't think calling that dog stupid will break the ice! Weasel: We warned you! Gumball: Watch out! Lillian: Pull harder, Sheila Rae! (They help pulling with her) Stephenie: Keep trying! (They fell down) Darwin: Whoops! Stephenie: Ow! Lillian: Ooh! Ellie: You big bully! Just who do you think you are?! Come on, Put them up! I'm not scared of any old dog! (Capone growls) Yikes! Anais: Now you've angered him! Waldo: Shesh. I can tell. Charles: What will happen now? Julie: He's going to rip it. Shy: And eat it alive. Eddy: Give it to us now! Edd: Please! (We fell down) Ed: Ouch! (Song starts) (and plays) Capone: My life's a dog, It's rough, Rough being a dog, I work all day while kids can play, It's just not fair at all. I want respect, I know I'm not perfect. Gabby: Oh. Amanda: Yeah. But why are you always in a doghouse? Tails: That's why he's a dog. Capone: Cause I'm a dog, Ruff. (Song ends) Sonic: You said it, buddy. (We go back to tugging) (and hauling) Louise: Oh no. I can't look. Sally Acorn: Neither can I. (A ball went over the hedge) (suddenly) Mouse 1: Hey, Sheila Rae, Could you get our ball? Sheila: No. I'm busy. Get it yourselves. Mouse 1: No way. I'm not going in there. Mouse 2: Neither will I. (They stared at the third one) Mouse 3: Don't stare at me. (KICK) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here. Sandy: Have your ball. Mice: Thanks. Andrew: My pleasure. Sheila: (groans) You don't scare me. Let go. Sheila: (groans) You don't scare me. Let go. (struggles) Wendell: Get her, Capone! (Capone obeys) Sheila: Wendell! (Capone barks) Wendell: Yikes! (Courage howls) Jimmy: That does it! Let me at him! Let me at him! (goes to attack) (Capone growls) Tigger: Look out! He's going to bite! Rocko: Okay! Okay! Come on you! I'll... I'll... (He bops his nose) Buster Bunny: You shouldn't have done that. (Rocko fixes Capone's nose) Babs: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sheila Fox: Now you'll make him really furious. Rocko: (chuckles nervously) Good as new. Eh? Heffer: Yeah. Of course. Ralph: Big woof. Bert: Not as easy as you expect. (Capone snarls) Melissa: Uh-oh. (Rocko jumps back) Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Chicken: That's Louise's teddy not yours! Cow: Let it go! (We got it back) (at last) Dexter: Ha! Rikochet: We got it back. Louise: Phew. Buena Girl: And about time too. Narrator: At dinner, Sheila Rae made believe that the cherries in her fruit cocktail were the eyes of dead bears and she ate five of them. (GULP) Sheila: Hey Louise, Want one? (Louise gasps) (Jimmy laughs) (babies laugh) (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet. (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Courage laughs) (the kittens laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Bloo laughs) (Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) (Darwin laughs) (Anais and Gumball laugh too) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) Robert: They're not eyes of dead bears. Tanya: What are they then? Robert: They're cherries. Tanya: So cool. Elbert: Sorry. I can't eat cherries. It gives me hives. Jaden: You're kind of picky on what you eat. Alexia: No. He's not. Kesha: Not if he thinks they're safe. Fiona: Kids, Please. Amy Fourpaws: And where are your manners? All: Sorry. Earl: Better. Sheila: 1 2 3 4 5. Yummy. Harry: See? They taste good. Jimmy: You thrill me. Stinky: I can't believe she's thrilling Jimmy. Yin: More in love? Seriously? Yang: Is that why it's true? Sheila: Hey guys, Watch. Ruby: Say, Max. What's she doing now? (Song begins) Sheila: 1 2 3 4 dead bear eyes, Squishy squirmy dead bear eyes, Add one more and you have 5... Prince Max: I think she's counting berries. The Pop: Sheila Rae. Sheila: Dead bear... 6 7 8 9 dead bear eyes, Ooey gooey dead bear eyes, Add one makes 10, Ooh they're tough... Rabbit: Oh my. The Pop: Sheila Rae, That's enough. (Song ends) Eeyore: See? Sandy: You're grossing us out. Flea: And even making us bonkers. Louise: May I be excuse now? Griff: Go right ahead. Sheila: See you later. Zoe: What's with her? (She leaves) (and is off) Robert: Sheila, You're crazy on cherries. No offense. Tanya: None taken. Narrator: At school, Sheila Rae giggled when the principal walked by. (the principal passes by) (Sheila giggles) (happily) Principal: Hmm... (Walks along) (seems puzzled) Narrator: And when her classmate Wendell stole her jump rope during recess, (SNATCH!) Wendell: I got your rope. Louise: Give it to us, please. Sheila: Wendell. Louise: We're serious. Jimmy: That's it! Put 'em up! Come on! Give it back to her or put 'em up! Stellaluna: Give that rope to us! Wendell: Haha! You're such a dwarf, Mouse. Tigger: Such a dwarf and--? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Jimmy: Goodman's Mouse Lemur to you, Wederd. Rabbit: Same here. Narrator: Then Sheila Rae tied him up until the bell ring. Eeyore: Good job. (Sheila grabbed Wendell) (from nearby) (And tied him up) (to save the heroes) Sheila: There. I am very brave. Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Louise: Yeah. Coco Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Stephen Squirrelsky: See if you like that. Aku Aku: Serves you right. (Song plays) Wendell: I'm all tied up with no place to go and I've got an itch on the tip of my nose, I'm all tied up, I feel like a dope, This is what I get for stealing somebody's rope. Oooh. (Song ends) (and stops) (A kid walks along the fence with a stick) (and hits Wendell) Wendell: Ouch! Kid: Oops. Sorry. Wendell: Hey, If you untie me, I'll give you your rope back. (thinks) Sheila: You can keep it for a while. (Wendell frowns) (Dog appears) (and goes to help) (But licks him) (Wendell sighs sadly) Anais: Still stuck? Gumball: And not doing well? Wendell: Yes. Darwin: You poor thing. Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 2Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0XCmvdowtQ (the story continues) (Bell rings) (loudly) Wendell: Hey, Aren't you gonna untie me now? (the heroes think) Stephen Squirrelsky: If we do, Promise not to steal her rope again? Wendell: Promise. Slappy: Good. Skippy: Great. Narrator: Sheila Rae stepped on every crack in the sidewalk without fear. (Sheila is always careful) Louise: Careful. That's bad luck. Spyro: But she's not afraid of anything. Reginald: Yeah. Right. Sparx: Let's get on with it. Narrator: When her sister, Louise said that there's a monster in the closet, Sheila Rae attacked it. (Louise is upset) Louise: It's in there. It's in there, Shelia Rae. (Sheila goes to attack) Sheila: Hold on. I'm coming. Hunter: Go for it, gal. (POUNCE) (FIGHTING SOUNDS) (BIFF, WHAM, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (CLANG, SMASH, HIT) Jimmy: Sheila Rae? Yoshi: Yoshi hope Sheila okay in there. Sheila: I got it. Birdo: Sheila got it. Jimmy: Oh boy. (He's about to kiss her) (suddenly) Sheila: Don't even think about it. Jimmy: Aw man. (frowns) Narrator: And she rode her bicycle no-handed with her eyes closed. (Sheila performs) Louise: I can't look. (closes her eyes) All: Yay! Yay! Sheila Rae! (we clap and cheer) Rosie: Can you do it while standing on it? (does a stand up trick) Rosie: Thought so. Kittens: Hooray! Jimmy: Just the brave girl for me. Eds: Cool! Narrator: One day, Sheila Rae decided to walk home from school a new way. Louise was afraid to. (Louise is afraid to walk home) Louise: You're too brave for me. Narrator: Louise said. Fanboy: So brave Sheila Rae is. Chum Chum: So what? Gnorm: She knows how to perform well. Sheila: You're always a scaredy-cat. Narrator: Sheila Rae called. Tigger: A scaredy cat and--? What?! Piglet: What??! Pooh: What?!! Louise: Am not. Narrator: Whispered Louise. Angelina: Very funny. Jimmy: Take that back for calling her that. Alice: So rude. Sheila: No way. Henry: Nice try. Jimmy: I said: Take it back. William: Got it. Jimmy: Maybe if you're not brave, Then it's a lie and you're not my type. Sheila Rae: Pardon?! What's that you mean? Rosie: Hey! Don't you ever say that again! Jimmy: Oh, sorry, she is my type. Sheila: Thank you for apologizing. Josephine: It's okay. Tia: He might prove it. No offense. Kitty: Same here. None taken. Hannah: If. If is good. Katrina: Speaking of which, you sound like Pain and Panic. Louise: Can we just go the old way? Andrina: We might get lost on the new way. Sheila: Oh, Come on guys. Rocky: She's right. Let's go. Katrina: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Luna: We may get lost. Delbert: If you go a new way, The baddies might get you. Mojo Jojo, The Meanies 80's, Slade Spider, The Red Guy, The RRBs, The Kanker Sisters or Emperor Diamond. Kidney: And even more baddies. Sheila: You're crazy. Natane: No, we're not. Gnorm: If we hadn't warned you. Kidney: You would never know. Louise: Want a cookie, Teddy? (Teddy nods) Louise: Okay. I'll have some too. (CRUNCH) (Walter gasps when he saw her Teddy, Then grabs it) (GULP) (Walter hugs Teddy) (and kisses him) Louise: What?! Hey, Give me my Teddy, Baby. (She tugs and pulls) (SNAP) Louise: Oh! (birds tweet) (Crashes into the bushes, Wilhelm scream) PPGs: Pretty good. (they are delighted) (Louise came out and snarls angrily at Walter) (who gasps) Rompo: Be nice, Louise. He didn't mean it. Tongueo: Really. Louise: So what? Leonard: He's just trying to have fun. Winter: So don't hurt him. He's just a baby. Walter Beakers: Yeah. Like Luke is. Louise: (sighs) Okay. Zozi: She can't stay angry at Walter, can she? Bartok: Nope. She's sorry. Piloff: And sees the foolish of it and for what she's done. (Song begins and plays) Sheila Rae: If a lion came to my door and he gave a great big roar, I would look at him in the face and this is what I'd say. (hums more) Sheila: I am fearless, I am brave, Nothing can make me afraid, I am fearless tra la la la, My name is Sheila Rae. (scats) (Song ends) (and stops) Jimmy: If she is. No offense, Rae. Derick: Yeah. None taken. Peter Rabbit: Who knows? Shh... Benjamin Rabbit: Wait and see. Louise: Sheila Rae, This is the way home. Rodney: Now let's go. Sheila: Well, I'm going a new way. (Went off) Cappy: No, come back. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Sandy: Rats. Judy: We better follow her and make sure she doesn't get lost. Nick: Right away. Narrator: Sheila Rae stepped on every crack, She walked backwards with her eyes closed, She growled at stray dogs and bared her teeth at stray cats. (Sheila stands up to everything) Narrator: And she pretended that the trees were evil creatures. (Sheila pretends that the trees are evil) Narrator: She climbed up them and broke their fingers of. SNAP, SNAP, SNAP. (SNAP) (We watched without her seeing us) (and gasped) Sheila: Take that and that and that! (starts fighting) Bert: Eck. Hurting nature. Melissa: Gross. Ralph: She's too brave on doing that. Wallace: And not afraid of anything. (Gromit facepalms) Master Shake: Dang. Meatwad: Did she see us? Frylock: Not sure. (Sheila went onward) (to carry on) Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 3Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85QSE8neYOA (story carries on) Narrator: Sheila Rae walked and walked. (we carry on) Narrator: She turned corners. (Sheila turns corners) Narrator: She crosses streets. (Sheila crosses streets) (We keep following her) (onward) Narrator: It suddenly occurred to Sheila Rae that nothing looked familiar. (nothing looks familiar) Narrator: Sheila Rae heard frightening noises. They sounded worse then thunder. (noises are heard) Narrator: She thought horrible thoughts. They were worse than anything she had ever imagined. (Sheila gulps) Rocky: Watch this. (Laughs evilly in Franklin's voice) Andrina: Sure is good. Let me try. (Laughs in Witch Hazel's voice) (Sheila gasps) (and chatters her teeth) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Sheila gulps) (WHACK!) Rocky: Ow! Andrina: What did we do? Well, Listen to us. Katrina: You sound like Witch Hazel and Franklin. Courage: And Eustace. Max (Dog): You guys are funny. (Frogs croaked) (Bradley gasps) (Winds hollow) (suddenly) (Crows cawed) (around) (Sheila runs) (in panic) (Ghost goes aroud ) (suddenly) Narrator: The sounds became more frightening, The thoughts became more horrible. Sheila Rae sat down on a rock and cried. (Sheila hid) Sheila: Help. (Sheila's teeth chatter) Narrator: She sniffed. (Sheila sniffs) Narrator: She thought about of her mother and her father, And Louise, And her friends, Even her love interest, Jimmy. (Sheila is alone) Jimmy: I knew it. She's not brave. (seems depressed) (Song plays) Sheila: I'm all alone, It's just me, How I miss my family, I wish it was yesterday, Today I don't feel very brave. (blows her nose) (Song stops) (and ends) Sheila: Mother. Father. Louise. Stephen and others. Jimmy. Where are you? (teeth chatters) Louise: Here we are. (Sheila gasps) Tigger: Did we surprise you? Sheila: You sure did. Narrator: Sheila Rae hugged them. (Sheila hugs them) Sheila: We're lost. Narrator: She said. Maggie Lee: And how can we get out of here? Louise: No, We're not. Narrator: Said Louise. Ben Fox: Not yet anyway. Jimmy: I knew it. Not my type for me. Narrator: He said when he slowly walks away. Jack Jackalope: What?! What was that you said? Jimmy: Uh, Nothing? Oinky Doinky: You know what the law is. Never ever say that line about Sheila again. For she is your love! Jimmy: But guys, She's not brave at all. You saw what happened. I-I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Mr. Blue Jay: She'll be brave during our spoof travels. Narrator: But Sheila Rae respects Jimmy on his feelings and this is what she did to him. (Sheila does something for Jimmy) Sheila: Jimmy. Jimmy: What? Sheila: There's something you'll know about what happened. Jimmy: Like what? On our team or something? Sheila: Well, if me, Wendell, and Louise join you for more spoof traveling, I know you're just about to kiss me, yes? Jimmy: Well, Uh... I don't know. Sheila: If you're not sure, let's show something for example. (Grabs Jimmy) (suddenly) Sheila (Marian's voice): If you're too nervous, Then I'll do it. (kisses) (Jimmy gasps) (in loving surprise) Sis: They're kissing! Toby: They sure are! (Sis, Tagalong and Toby laugh) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (PPGs laugh) (Watterson Kids laugh) (Sandy laughs) (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais laugh) (Pooh's voice): You said that. (the kittens laugh) (Woody laughs) (Courage laughs) (Otto and Larry laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (The Tabby Cat Sisters laugh) (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) (Song continues) Sheila: I was alone, I was afraid, Of all the sounds the forest made, Now it's time to dry my eyes, It's okay, You're by my side. Dwarfs: Hooray! (Song ends again) (and stops) Louise: I know the way home. Follow me. (we follow her) Narrator: Louise stepped on every crack, She walked backwards with her eyes closed, She growled at stray dogs and bared her teeth at stray cats. (we march) (A ball inflates and POP!) (hisses) Reginald: Goodness. Josephine: What was that? Rosie: A ball. Gopher White: Now it accidentally popped. Louise: It's not much farther, Come on. Prince Chantment: We're almost there. Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 4Playthrough: Sheila Rae, the Brave - Part 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKUC6LVgtSU (the story carries on) Narrator: And she pretended that the trees were evil creatures. She jumped up and broke their fingers off. Snap, Snap, Snap. (Louise pretends, just like Sheila does) Narrator: Sheila Rae walked quietly behind her. (Sheila creeps) Elroy: She's just like you. Pipsqueak: Acting as a chicken like Louise is. Elroy: WHAT?! What did I hear you say? Num Nums: Nothing. Elroy: You know the rules. Nobody calls her a chicken. Cause she's brave like her. So there. Mr. Squiggles: Oh, yes, of course. No-one calls Sheila a chicken. Chunk: Is Rae her middle or last name? Jimmy: Last name. The line you mentioned is to illustrate the differences in everyone's royal managerial approaches. Rocky (as Amelia): Chop. Chop. This is it. Andrina: (as Abigail) Ready. Get set. Off we go. Louis (as Thomas): Now hold it! (CLANG) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (BUMP) Rocky: Ow! What did we do? Andrina: That smarts! Louise: That'll take care of him. Okay, Let's go. (BONK!) Sheila: Finally. (feels safe) Narrator: They walked and walked, They crossed streets, They turned corners. (they battle onward) Narrator: Soon their house could be seen between the trees. Sheila Rae grabbed Louise and dashed up the street. (Sheila runs onward with Jimmy) Narrator: When they reached their own yard and the gate was closed behind them, Sheila Rae said... Sheila: Louise, if you are brave, you're fearless too. Louise: We both are. Narrator: She said. Mac: Such brave fearless heroes. (Song starts) (and plays) All: Oh, It's Happily Ever After time, Happily Ever After time, I'll never go home alone again. It's Happily ever after time, Happily ever after time, A time when you can be with all your friends. (they dance) Josephine: Oh, Let's celebrate, They made it home. (we celebrate) Courage: Boy, Oh boy, I have a bone. (has his bone) All: Yes, It's Happily Ever After time... Again. (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: And they walked backwards into the house with their eyes closed. (they walk back) (Jimmy fell down): Oof. (birds tweet) Sheila: You're so silly, Jimmy. Jimmy: Ooh. Sorry. Hurt myself. (They giggled) (and laughed) (They went in) (and closed the doors) (Story ends) (and stops) Jimmy: The End. (The End) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thank you. Sandy: You're welcome. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credits play) (and stop) (Jimmy Jeepers Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts